The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS
by upsidedownflyingelephant
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have survived the Battle of Canary Wharf. Join them as they travel through Time and Space with their new companion Martha Jones. T cause I really am paranoid
1. Prolague

**A/N: Hello. This is my version of how season 3 could have gone if Rose stayed and wasn't stuck in the parallel. Hope you like it. The italics are flashbacks by the way. Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: The story lines go to their respected writers. I don't own Doctor Who or the TARDIS. If I had a TARDIS I wouldn't be here, would be on November 23rd. Trust me. **

* * *

Prologue: End of Doomsday

The Doctor held Rose in his arms. She was sound asleep listening to his double hearts beat. The Battle of Canary Wharf still loomed in both their minds. What would he have done if he lost Rose? His pink and yellow human. She showed him how to love and was a shining gold light in his dark hearts after losing Gallifrey and his people. He felt her shift in his arms, snuggling closer to him. Today had been a strain on the both of them.

The Doctor watched in horror as a dalek narrowly missed Rose and hit the lever. The lever sparked and the computer said Off Line. Rose looked over at the Doctor and then to the lever. She reached for the lever and let go of the clamp. Pulling the lever back to its online position. She looked back over to the Doctor. Both their faces showed the fear that was going through them. Rose held onto the lever for dear life. She wasn't going to leave him. She promise forever. She looked back to the Doctor and heard him yell "Rose hold on!"

_The daleks and cybermen screamed being pulled into the void. Slowly the daleks and cybermen stopped being pulled into the void and the void closed. The Doctor let go of his clamp and rushed over to Rose. She barely stood up before she was crushed by a worried Time Lord._

_"Oh my Rose" he said into her hair_

_"Doctor, it's done. Their all gone" she says_

_"I thought I was going to lose you" he said with worry in his voice_

_"You couldn't lose me." she says smiling "I'd always come back"_

_He lets her go but still holds her hand. She stares at white wall. "I'm never going to see my mum again" she says with the realization_

_"I'll see if there's a way to say goodbye" the Doctor says_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course"_

_She smiles with her tongue poking between her teeth._

The Doctor was snapped out of his daze when he felt Rose start to wake up.

"Morning" She mumbles

"Morning Rose" the Doctor says smiling

* * *

The Doctor and Rose stood in the console room. The Doctor pressed some puts on the console, then turned to Rose.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked taking her hand

"No" Rose answered

"Remember just think of your mum" the Doctor reminded her, Rose nodded.

After a minute they looked out on a beach and Jackie, Pete, and Mickey stood in front of them.

"Doctor! Rose!" Jackie says

"Mum!" Rose says

"Where are you?" Jackie

"In the TARDIS" the Doctor answers "We're burning up a sun to say goodbye. I wouldn't do it for anyone else."

"You look like ghosts" Jackie says

"Oh hold on" the Doctor says digging in his pocket for his sonic then pointing it the console next to them. They then looked solid for Jackie, Pete, and Mickey.

Jackie stepped forward to give Rose a hug. "We're just an image mum" Rose says broken heartedly

Jackie stepped back to Pete and frowned, tears threatening spill over.

"Why can't you come for us properly?" Pete asks

"The whole thing would fracture and two universes would collapse. I can't do that, not even for Rose" the Doctor says

Jackie now had tears streaming down her face. Seeing her mum cry made Rose cry as well. The Doctor pulled Rose even closer.

"Where did the gap come out?" the Doctor asked

"We're in bloody Norway!" Jackie said sounding more like herself

"Right Norway" the Doctor says

"This beach is call Darlig Ulv Stranden, it translates to Bad Wolf Bay" Mickey says

Rose looked up at the Doctor with surprise.

"Tell her Jaqs" Pete says

"Oh, sweetheart guess what. I'm pregnant" Jackie says proudly

"Oh mum. That's awesome. How long?" Rose says

"Three months" Jackie answers sadly

"Two minutes" the Doctor says to Rose

"You!" Jackie says pointing her finger at the Doctor "Ever since you blew up Rose's shop we've had aliens from the pits of hell in our living room, my daughter drops of the face of the planet, I was almost killed by a Christmas tree, and for two years haven't known if Rose was coming home." She says about to smack him but remembers that he's an image "But I see you and her together and I've never seen her happier. Please, she's only got you, don't leave her or I will come after you to smack you"

"Don't plan on it" the Doctor says

"Are you going to be okay?" Rose asks her mum

"Ya. I'll be okay. I've got Pete, Mickey and the baby."

"Will you tell my brother or sister about me?" Rose says

"Of course. Be careful" Jackie says

"I will. I love you mum" Rose says crying a little harder now

"I love you too sweetheart" Jackie says

"Pete, take care of her" Rose says

"I will" Pete says

The Doctor and Rose started to fade and Rose yelled one last "I love you" to her mum before they faded. The Doctor cut the power from the supernova. He then pulled Rose into a hug as she cried into his jacket. He whispered things into her ear as she cried and held onto him. He even shed a tear for Jackie. He would miss her.

"Oh!" they both heard a woman say. The Doctor's head snaps up and Rose turns in the Doctor's grips

"What?" the Doctor says

"Who are you?" the woman asks

"What!?" the Doctor says again.

* * *

**Hope you liked in. Please review. The first chapter will be posted soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. So here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. This goes to its respective writer.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Runaway Bride Part 1

"That's impossible... we're in flight! How'd did you?" the Doctor says. The Doctor takes his arms from around Rose and goes to the console

"Where am I? What have you done to her? Has he kidnapped you too? What have you done to her? She's a mess!" the bride asks, Rose shakes her head and tries to talk but can't get a word out. All that comes out is a, "Huh?"

"Is that a yes?" the bride asks

"I haven't done anything to Rose and I haven't kidnapped you"

'Tell me where I am! Where am I?" the bride starts to yell at the Doctor

"You're in the TARDIS" the Doctor says

"The what?"

"The TARDIS"

"The what?"

"The TARDIS" the Doctor starts pushing buttons on the console

"That's not even a proper word! You're just saying things!"

"How'd you get in here?" the Doctor asks

"I don't know! You kidnapped me! Oh my god was it Nerys? She finally got me back" the bride says

"Who the hell is Nerys?" the Doctor asks

"You're best friend!"

"No my best friend is standing over there. Hold on, what are you dressed like that for?" the Doctor asks, Rose can't help but smile

"I'm going ten pin bowling. What do you think dumbo? I was halfway up the isle! I've been waiting for this my whole life. Seconds away and I don't know you drugged me or something" the bride says

"We haven't done anything" the Doctor yells back at the bride pushing more buttons on the console

"I'm having a case on you. Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!" the bride yells, she then spots the door and makes a run for it.

"No don't! Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" the Doctor yells but it was too late she through open the doors and she was staring at the supernova. The Doctor sighs and walks over behind her.

"You're is space" the Doctor says "Outer space and this is my spaceship. It's called the TARDIS"

"How am I breathing?"

"The TARDIS is protecting us" the Doctor says simply, Rose walks next to the Doctor slipping her hand into his.

"Who are you, both if you?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. You?" the Doctor tells to women

"Donna"

"Human?"

"Yeah. Is that optional?" Donna asks

"It is with me" the Doctor says

"Your aliens?" Donna asks

"I am, Rose is human" the Doctor says

There is a silence for a minute before Donna speaks again.

"It's freezing with these doors open," Donna says

The Doctor shuts the doors and walks up the ramp.

"I don't understand and I understand everything" the Doctor says running to the console. "This... This can't happen. There is no way a human being can lock himself onto the TARDIS and transport inside." he digs into a bag and pulls out a thing to look into Donna's eyes. He starts to babble before Donna smacks him across the face. "What was that for?"

"Get me to the church!" Donna yells

"Right. I don't want you here anyways. Where is this wedding?" the Doctor says

"St. Mary's. Chiswick. London. England. Earth. The Solar System." Donna says.

The Doctor starts pulling levers and pressing buttons. "Right, Chiswick. Rose press that button there and turn that knob" Rose does what she's told. The TARDIS lands.

"Doctor, I'm going to go lay down." Rose says

"Okay." the Doctor says hugging her and kissing her forehead. "Do try and sleep a little"

"I'll try" Rose says. She leaves the console room and heads to her room. The Doctor watches her go before turning back to Donna.

Rose makes it to her bedroom before collapsing onto her bed. She doesn't bother changing or even taking of her shoes. She falls into a restless sleep. About 30 minutes later she's thrown from her bed by the TARDIS. She lurched again and Rose is sent across her room. She makes an effort to get up without the TARDIS throwing her across her room again and books it to the console room.

"Behave!" the Doctor yells at the TARDIS taking a hammer to the console. It sparks and the Doctor jumps.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose asks coming to the console.

"Robot Santas have Donna" the Doctor says looking at the screen

"What, is it Christmas?" Rose asks

"Ya Christmas Eve. Okay can you fly the TARDIS like I've showed you?" the Doctor asks

Rose nods and the Doctor goes to the TARDIS doors and opens them. The TARDIS lurches and the Doctor falls against the open door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" the Doctor yells to Donna

"I CAN"T! IT'S LOCKED!" Donna yells back to him trying to unlock to door. The Doctor sonics the door and Donna opens the window.

"Santas a robot" Donna says

"Donna open the door!" the Doctor yells

"What for?"

"You've got to jump"

"I'm not going to jump! I'm supposed to get flippin' married!"

The car pulls forward.

"Rose! Pull that lever!" the Doctor yells to her, she pulls the lever and the console sparks. The TARDIS pulls forward after the taxi Donna is in, ruffly. The Doctor sonics the Santa Robot and it sparks out.

"Listen to me! You've got to jump!" the Doctor yells to Donna

"I'm not going to jump on a motorway!" she yells back

"Whatever that thing needs you for it's not good! Now come on!" the Doctor yells

"I'm in my wedding dress!"

"Yes you look lovely! Come on!"

Donna opens the door of the taxi. The Doctor puts his arms out.

"I can't do it!" Donna says

"Trust me" the Doctor says honestly

Donna turns her attention to Rose. "Do you trust him?" Donna asks

"Yes. Every time. Now jump!" Rose confirms

Donna jumps with a scream. The Doctor catches her and they fall back against the grating floor. Rose leaves to console and the TARDIS flies herself and closes her doors. Rose helps Donna up off the Doctor and the Doctor hops up and takes control of the TARDIS. The TARDIS lands on top of a building not far from the Powell Estate. The Doctor ushers everyone out and grabs the fire extinguisher. Coughing and fanning the smoke away he sprays the inside.

"Funny thing is for a spaceship she doesn't do much flying" the Doctor says walking next to Donna "We better give her a couple of hours. You alright?"

"Doesn't matter" Donna says shrugging

Rose walks over next to the Doctor slipping her hand into his. "Did we miss it?" she asks

"Yeah" Donna says sighing

"You can... always book another date" the Doctor says

"Course we can" she says

"You still got the honeymoon" the Doctor adds

"Just holiday now" she says

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry" the Doctor says

"It's not your fault," Donna says

"Oh! That's a change" the Doctor says smirking

"Wish we had a time machine. Then we could go back and get it right." Donna says

"Yeah, yeah. But even if we did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline" the Doctor says, Rose elbows him and he adds "Apparently"

Donna goes and sits down on the edge of the building. The Doctor takes his coat off and puts it around her. Then sits down next to her. Rose sits next to the Doctor putting her head on his shoulder and looking out over London. He puts an arm around her pulling her close.

"God you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat" Donna says

"Oh and put this on" he says digging into his pocket and taking a ring out. Rose looks at him shocked.

"Do you have to rub it in and shouldn't that go to your wife there" Donna says nodding her head to Rose.

"She's not my wife. Just friends" the Doctor says

"Just friends" Donna mocks "Lets see how that goes"

"Besides, those creature can trace you. This is a biodamper. To keep you hidden" he puts the ring on Donna's hand. "With this ring, I dub thee biodamp" he says popping the 'p'.

"For better or for worse" Donna adds "So common then. Robot Santas. What are they for?" Donna asks

"Oh, you're basic robo scavengers. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. There trying to blend in." the Doctor says

"We met them last Christmas." Rose says

"Why what happened then?" Donna asks

The Doctor and Rose stare at her for a minute.

"Great big spaceship. Hovering over London. You didn't notice?" Rose asks

"I had a bit of a hangover" Donna says casually

"Blimey" Rose says under her breath "We spent last Christmas over there." she points toward the Powell Estate. "The Powell Estate. With my family. Home. Well not home anymore" she adds sighing

"What happened to them?" Donna asks

The Doctor sees Rose freeze and decides it's not a good time for that. The wound is still fresh from saying goodbye.

"Question is. What do those robots want you for?" the Doctor asks "And how'd you get inside the TARDIS. I dunno? What's your job?" the Doctor asks, then takes his sonic out of his jacket.

"I'm a secretary" Donna says.

The Doctor starts to scan Donna with his sonic and babbles.

"Rose, is there ever a time you just want to smack him?" Donna asks

"You'd better not. He'll be sulking for hours." Rose says with a laugh.

Donna then pushes the Doctor's sonic away. "Stop bleeping me!"

"What kind of secretary?" the Doctor says

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance" she says dreamily "I was temping. He made me a cup of coffee. That's how it started, one cup of coffee."

"When was this?" Rose asks

"Six months ago"

"Bit quick to get married" Rose says

"Well he insisted" Donna says "He wore me down. Kept asking and asking and finally I said yes"

"What does HC Clements do?" the Doctor asks

"Oh, security systems, entry codes, that sort of things. Really it's a posh name for locksmith."

"Keys" the Doctor says

"Well come on. Lets go face the consequences" Donna says getting up.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please Review. I appreciate it. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers. Sorry I'm a little late. I got job during the week and couldn't add a new chapter. I'm going to try and upload now on Saturdays. I start band camp soon then school. So any way. TOMORROW! WE FIND OUT THE NEW DOCTOR! I'm excited to find out who it is but I really don't want to say goodbye to Matt. Cause I do like him. I'll miss fish fingers and custard. :) they are yummy you know. If you haven't tried them go and get fish fingers and custard now! Okay. Good.**

**Enjoy the story and don't for get to review. It motivates me to write. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did I'd would have taken the TARDIS to November 23rd.**

* * *

They get to the reception and to Donna's surprise, everyone is dancing to the music and having a grand time. Donna crosses her arms and waits until everyone notices her. Slowly everyone stops dancing and the music stops.

"You had the reception without me?" Donna says in disgust

"Donna? What happened to ya?" a black man asks and Rose guested he was Lance.

"You had the reception without me?" Donna repeats again

"Hello," the Doctor says trying to break the silence. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose."

"They had the reception without me!" Donna says turning to Doctor

"Yes. I gathered that" the Doctor says

"Well it was all paid for why not?" a blond woman in blue asked

"Thank you Nerys" Donna says sarcastically

Everyone started to talk at once asking questions. Donna looked back at the Doctor and Rose for help but they didn't offer any. She then feigned a cry and everyone stopped asking questions and cood. Lance went over to her and gave her a hug. She winked at the Doctor and Rose.

A few minutes later the music started and everyone danced again. Lance and Donna danced together. The Doctor and Rose leaned against the bar.

"Can we dance Doctor?" Rose asked

"We still have to find out what happened and how Donna got into the TARDIS." the Doctor says

"Oh come on. The world doesn't end 'cause the Doctor dances" Rose repeats the words she had said so long ago

"Fine but I have to check one thing. Do you have your mobile?" the Doctor asks

"I don't know. Hold on" Rose says patting her pockets. She then reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out her mobile, handing it to the Doctor. He presses buttons and takes his sonic out. Rose turns to keep people from seeing the sonic.

"Ah HC Clements. Sole property of Torchwood" the Doctor says, they both flinch at the name. He hands her mobile back to her and takes her hand.

"Dame Rose may I have this dance?" the Doctor asks

"Sir Doctor I thought you'd never ask" Rose says smiling as the Doctor leads her to the dance floor.

For those two minutes of dancing in the Doctor's arms Rose forgot about Canary Wharf and Bad Wolf Bay. She forgot that her mum's flat was empty and another family was probably living there. A girl sleeping in her room and a mother and father sleeping in her mum's room. A man sitting on the couch watching telly that wasn't the Doctor or Mickey.

As the song ended the Doctor spotted at cameraman filming the whole event. He dragged Rose over there when the song ended.

"Hi. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. Did you film the ceremony?" the Doctor asks

"Yes. I have it here." the cameraman says putting the tape into his camera for the Doctor and Rose to see.

"That's impossible. Play it again" the Doctor says. The cameraman plays it again and the Doctor looks at the tape in aw.

"What is it?" Rose asks

"Well impossible for one. There huon particles. Their ancient. So old that they can't be... hidden by a biodamper!" the Doctor says running out of the reception and out an exit with Rose in tow. They see two Robot Santa's walking toward them and they sprint back to Donna.

"Donna!" the Doctor yells, he then gets to her "They've found you"

"But you said I was safe" Donna says

"The biodamper doesn't work" the Doctor says. "We've got to get everyone out."

"But, that's my whole family" Donna says as worry crosses her face.

"Out the back door," the Doctor says taking Rose's hand and running. Donna quickly follows.

They get to the back door and Rose and the Doctor push the door open. They see two robot santas walking toward them.

"Maybe not" Rose says, as the Doctor pulls the doors closed. The three of them run back into the hall and the Doctor and Rose look for an exit. Rose sees one of the santas holding a remote.

"Doctor, look" she says then turning to the Christmas tree. "Oh no. The Christmas trees"

"What about them?" Donna asks

"They kill" the Doctor says as he and Rose rush and usher everyone away from the tree.

"Get away from the trees!" the Doctor and Rose yell

"Oh my they're idiots what is it going to-" Donna's mother starts as red balls start to fly off the tree. They hover over the ground and Rose grips the Doctor's hand in hers knowing that something is going to happen. After a minute the balls start to dive bomb and explode. Everyone ducks and screams. The Doctor drags Rose with him to the sound booth.

"Cover your ears" he says. Rose nods and covers her ears

"OI! SANTA! If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver." the Doctor says taking out his sonic and grabbing the mic. "Don't let him near the sound system." He then puts his sonic to the mic. Everyone puts their hands over their ears and scream. The santas fall apart and fall to the floor. The Doctor stops and checks on Rose, then making it to the santas picking up the remote. Rose follows him sitting next to him. Donna checks on some of the kids and people start to get up. Lance starts to ask a million questions.

"Look at that!" the Doctor exclaims. "There's a remote for the balls but theres a second remote for the robots" the Doctor says to Rose. Donna comes behind them.

"Never mind that. You're a Doctor. People are hurt" Donna says

"Nah. They want you alive. There's still a signal." the Doctor says taking off with Rose in tow.

They get outside and the Doctor takes out his sonic. He then turns to Rose.

"Are you alright?" he asks

"Yeah. 'm fine. Just tired and something feels weird. I don't trust Lance" Rose says

"Okay. When we get this sorted I'll take you somewhere quiet." the Doctor says, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. He let's her go and goes back to sonicing the robots head. Donna soon joins them.

"There's someone behind this. Directing the robo forms" the Doctor says

"Why is it me? What have I done?" Donna asks

"If we find the controller, we'll find out" the Doctor says. "Oh, it's up there" the Doctor says pointing his sonic into the air. Lance comes out and starts to talk to Donna.

"I lost the signal. Donna! We need to get to your office, HC Clements" the Doctor says

"Lance. Is it Lance? Can you give us a lift?" the Doctor says. Lance doesn't have time to react, the Doctor had already started walking away. Donna sighs and follows the Doctor.

"This way" Lance says, the three follow. "It's a small car. Sorry" When they get to his car.

Donna takes passenger and the Doctor and Rose pile in the back. He was right it was a small car. The Doctor had trouble with fitting in the back cause he's so tall. Rose leans against him with her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes for the few minute ride. The Doctor puts an arm around her. The car ride was relatively quiet. Donna and Lance start arguing over what their going to do. They get to HC Clements and they make a run for the door. Once inside the Doctor goes to the nearest computer.

"HC Clements was brought up by Torchwood" the Doctor says darkly at the mention of Torchwood

"Who are they?" Donna asks

"They were behind the Battle of Canary Wharf" Rose says, Donna makes a puzzled look. "Cyberman invasion, skies over London, full of Daleks"

"I was in Spain" Donna says

"They had Cyberman in Spain" the Doctor remarks not looking up

"Scuba diving" Donna says

"That big picture Donna. You keep missing it" Rose says as the Doctor moves from the computer to another pushing Lance out of the way.

"Torchwood was destroyed but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation" the Doctor says

"What do they want with me?" Donna asks

The Doctor stand up from the computer and faces Donna. "Somehow you've been dosed with huon energy and that's a problem because huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'll find some is as a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS... See that's what happened" The Doctor says reaching for a mug and some pencils. He holds up the mug "Thats the TARDIS" he then takes the pencils "and this is you. The particles inside you activated and pulled you into the TARDIS." the Doctor says putting the pencils in the mug.

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?" Donna asks

"Yup. That sums you up pretty well" the Doctor says "Lance was there anything HC Clements was working on. Anything top secret, do not enter?" the Doctor asks sonicing a computer

"I don't know I'm in charge of personal" Lance says "Why am I explaining myself!"

"Oh look." the Doctor says, he gets up and heads for the lift. "How come theres a whole floor that's not one the original plans."

He steps inside pulling Rose in as well

"It needs a key" Donna says

"I don't" the Doctor says, sonicing the lock. "Thank you you two. We can handle this ourselves."

"No chance Martian. You keep saving my life" Donna says stepping into the lift next to Rose

"Going down" the Doctor says

"Lance" Donna says

"Maybe I should go to the police."

"Inside" Donna says, Lance steps in.

"To honor, to obey" the Doctor says

"Tell me about it mate" Lance says sighing

"Oi" Donna says

Rose elbows the Doctor. He looks down at her smirking. The lift goes down. When it stops all four step out.

"Where are we?" Donna asks

"Let's find out. HC Clements, I think he's part of it. Oh look transport." the Doctor says finding three segways

"Theres only three" Donna says.

"That's alright, Rose and I can share" the Doctor says. Getting on one. Rose steps behind him, putting her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Donna starts to laugh which makes the Doctor laugh, who makes Rose laugh.

"The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. If only the Daleks could see us. They'd tip over laughing" Rose whispers into the Doctor's ear. They travel a little ways. Then the Doctor stops and Rose steps off so the Doctor can get off. He goes to a door and starts to open it. When it opens he sticks his head in and looks up.

"Wait here" the Doctor says

"You better not leave us" Donna says

"I couldn't leave if I tried. And Rose is here. Can't leave her" the Doctor says. He then climbs up the latter.

A few minutes later the Doctor comes back down. "Thames flood barrier. Right ontop of us. Torchwood snuck under here and built this."

"What. Theres a giant secret base right under a London landmark?" Donna says

"I know. Completely unheard of" The Doctor says sarcastically, Rose giggles a bit

They head down the corridor a little bit until they get to a laboratory.

"Look at this. Stunning" the Doctor says "Brilliant. It's huon manufacturing. My people got rid of them. Unrevealed the atomic structure."

"You're people? Who do you work for?" Lance asks

"Oh. I'm sort of a freelancer." the Doctor says. He starts to babble a bit then pulls a bottle of liquid huon.

"That's what's inside me?" Donna asks

The Doctor twists the top and Donna starts to glow she gasps. Rose starts to hear a song. A beautiful, ancient song in a language that she didn't know. She then realized it was Gallifreyan. She'd heard the Doctor talk in Gallifreyan a few times when he didn't know she was there. A minute later the song went away. She leaned against the large metal wall. She snapped back into reality just to see Donna smack the Doctor. She takes a deep breath. She then heard the Doctor say that they were deadly.

"Oh she is long since lost" a raspy voice said. The metal wall that Rose was leaning against started to move up startling her. "I have waited so long" the voice continued "Hibernating at the edge of the universe. Until the secret heart was called out to waken." Robots aimed their guns at the Doctor, Rose, and Donna. Rose stepped close to the Doctor taking his hand. She then realized Lance was gone.

"Someone has been digging. Oh very Torchwood." the Doctor says looking down through the giant hole in the floor "By laser. How far does it go down?"

"Down and down. All the way to the center of the Earth" the voice says

"Really? Seriously what for?"

"Dinosaurs!" Donna says

"What?" the Doctor asks

"Dinosaurs"

"What do you mean?"

"That film. Dinosaurs under the Earth. Trying to help"

"That's not helping"

"Being rude Doctor" Rose says

"Such a sweet couple" the voice says

"Only a mad man talks to thin air and trust me you don't want to make me mad! Where are you?" the Doctor says

"High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night"

"We didn't come all this way to talk on the intercalm! Come on! Let's have a look at you!" the Doctor says. Rose can tell he's getting impatient.

"Who are you with such command?" the voice asks

"I'm the Doctor" the Doctor says

"Prepare your best medicine Doctorman. For you will be sick at heart." the voice said

The thing teleported across the hole from the Doctor, Rose and Donna with a lot of hissing

"Racnoss. You're one of the Racnoss but that's impossible." the Doctor says


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello readers. Hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Runaway Bride Part 3

"Emperous of the Racnoss" she hisses

"If you're the emperous then where are the others or are you the only one?" the Doctor says

"Such a sharp mind" the Racnoss hisses

"The Racnoss come from the Dark Times." the Doctor explains to Rose and Donna "They were carnivores. They devoured whole planets."

"The Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?" the Racnoss hisses

"They eat people!" Donna says stunned

"HC Clements. Did he wear those black and white shoes?" Rose asks

"He did! We used to make fun of him for it!" Donna laughs, Rose points to the sealing. "Oh my god!"

"My Christmas dinner" the Racnoss says hissing

"You shouldn't even exist" the Doctor says. He then goes back to explaining the Racnoss to Donna and Rose. "They were whipped out!"

"Except for me!" the Racnoss says

Donna sees Lance and starts talking to the Racnoss. Lance goes to kill the Racnoss but starts laughing.

"That was a good one" Lance says to the Racnoss

"Lance is funny" the Racnoss says

"Donna. I'm sorry" Rose says

"Sorry for what. Lance don't be so stupid. Get her!" Donna yells

"Oh god she's thick" Lance says "Months I had to put up with her. Months. I deserve medal. A women who can't even point to Germany on a map!"

"I don't understand" Donna says

"How did you meet him?" the Doctor asks

"The office." Donna says

"He made you coffee" Rose says

"What?"

"Every day, I made you coffee" Lance says

"You had to be dosed with huon particles for over 6 months" the Doctor says sympathetically

"He was poisoning me?" Donna says

"It was all there in the job title. The head of Human Resources" the Doctor says

"This time it was personel." Lance says laughing

"But we were getting married." Donna says

"Well. I couldn't let you run off. I had to say yes. The women who thinks the highest of excitement of time is a new flavor of pringle. Oh I had to sit there with all that yap, yap, yap. Oh Brad and Angelina. Is Posh pregnant? X Factor. Split ends. Text me. Text me. Text me. God the never ending trivia. I deserve a medal!" Lance says

"Oi you! I've had enough of traitors this week! You-" Rose starts but is stopped by the Doctor

"Don't" the Doctor says quietly. Then turns to Lance "Is that what she offered you, the Emperous of Racnoss. What are you a consort?"

"It's better with a night with her" Lance says

"But I love you" Donna says saddened

"That's what made it easy. It's like you said Doctor. The bigger picture. What is the point? The human race is nothing. That's what the Emperous can give me. The chance to go out there and see it all. The size of it all. I think you understand don't you Doctor?" Lance says

"Who is this little physician and his little girlfriend?" the Racnoss asks

"She said, Martian." Lance says

"Oh we're sort of homeless" the Doctor says. "The point is what's down there. What's going to help you four thousand miles down there. The molten core of the Earth?" the Doctor says

"I think he wants us to talk" Lance says

"I think so too" the Racnoss says

"Well though. All we is Donna. Although, the Doctor tested the particles. We use Rose too" Lance says. The Doctor steps in front for Rose.

"Kill this Doctorman!" The Racnoss says

"No I won't let you!" Donna says

"No it's okay" the Doctor says

"At arms!" the Racnoss says

"Now hold on just a minute!" the Doctor starts

"Take aim!" the Racnoss says

"I just want to point out the obvious. The particles activated in Donna pulled her into my ship. So reverse it. The ship comes to her." the Doctor says just as the Racnoss says fire the TARDIS materializes around the Doctor, Rose, and Donna.

"Rose help me." the Doctor says "Push that button and pull that lever. Oh and Donna. You know what I said about the time machine. Yeah well I lied and now we're going to use it."

The Doctor started to babble and Rose went and sat next to Donna.

"You alright?" Rose asks

"No" Donna says crying

"Hey. You'll be okay" Rose says

"Yeah. You're lucky. You've got a nice bloke" Donna says

"We're not-" Rose starts

"Don't start. I see the way you look at each other. I saw you dancing. It was as if it was your wedding reception" Donna says

The TARDIS lands and the Doctor opens the doors.

"Come on. You two are going to be the first humans to see this" the Doctor says

Donna gets up and goes to the door, Rose close behind.

"Donna Noble, Rose Tyler, welcome to the creation of the Earth. We've gone back 4.6 billion years." the Doctor says. Rose leans back against the Doctor's chest.

"We've seen the end and the beginning" Rose says

"Ya" the Doctor says

"You've seen the end of the Earth?" Donna asks

"Ya. That was our first date" Rose laughs

"We had chips" the Doctor said

"Lance was right. We are tiny" Donna says

"No that's what you do. You make sense out of kayouse" the Doctor says. They watch the Earth being created. The Doctor explains how the process works. They watched the Racnoss become the center of the Earth. Then the TARDIS jerks.

"What happening?" Rose asks hanging onto the railing.

"Their pulling us back. Donna close the doors" the Doctor says and Donna shuts the door.

The Doctor makes it to the console and starts driving, poorly.

"They are pulling us back!" the Doctor says

Donna starts asking if he can stop it.

"Backseat driver" the Doctor mutters "Rose grab the extrapolator!" Rose grabs the extrapolator and hands it to him. The TARDIS is pulled back but then the Doctor smacks the extrapolator with his hammer and they demoralize down the hall. They leave the TARDIS and run down the hall. The Doctor in the lead, Rose close behind him, then Donna close behind Rose. They get to a door and the Doctor starts to babble and then realizes that no ones making a noise. He turns around to find Donna and Rose gone.

Donna and Rose are lifted up into the web next to Lance.

"I hate you" Donna says

"Yeah, I think we've gone a little away from that sweetheart" Lance says

"My golden couple and the Wolf" the Racnoss says

"How do you know that?" Rose asks stunned

"You've been woven into time for centuries. Tell me do you want to be released?" the Racnoss says

"Yes" they all shout

"You're supposed to say I do!" the Racnoss says

"No chance" Lance says, there is a pause. "I do"

"I do" Donna says

They wait for Rose.

"What? I'm not gettin' married" Rose says "Fine, I do"

"I don't" the Racnoss laughs "Purge every last one!"

Donna and Lance start to glow.

"Rose doesn't have any!" Donna yells

"Oh but she does" the Racnoss hisses. Rose closes her eyes listening to the singing. The beautiful Gallifreyan song. She thought of the Doctor and what his home looks like. He had shown her. Then started to feel like she was burning. She screamed. Donna whipped her head around to see Rose. Her back arched against the bindings. Her eyes flashed open and Donna saw that they were glowing. She stopped screaming for a second. Then started again but it died in her throat and fell limp in the bindings.

* * *

Rose slowly came back into consciousness some time later.

"Doctor she's waking up" Donna says, the Doctor presses another button on the console then comes over just as Rose opens my eyes.

"Oh my head" Rose mumbles

"You're okay. Thank Rassilon" the Doctor says help Rose sit up.

"How come you're all wet?" Rose asks

"I may have drained the Thames" the Doctor says smirking

"You didn't. Did you become Oncoming Storm?" Rose says

The Doctor looks at her sheepishly.

"He drowned the Racnoss" Donna says

"Oh Doctor" Rose says

"Hey she hurt you." the Doctor protests "We landed."

The three of them walk to the door and step out.

"There we go told you. She'll survive anything" the Doctor says

"More than I've done" Donna says, the Doctor takes out his sonic and scans her.

"All the huon particles are gone. You're alright" the Doctor says

"Ya part from that. Was late for my wedding, lost my job and became a widow in the same day, sort of." Donna says sighing

"I couldn't save him" the Doctor says sadly

"He deserved it" she says after a second. "No he didn't. I better get inside. They'll be worried."

"Best Christmas they could ever have. Oh I forgot you don't like Christmas" the Doctor says

"Yes. I do" Donna says.

"Even if it snows?" the Doctor says, pressing a button above the door of the TARDIS so it snowed.

Donna starts to laughed and said "I can't believe you just do that."

Rose dances in the snow, twirling around.

"Oh basic atmospheric disturbance." the Doctor says

"Merry Christmas" Donna says smiling

"And you" the Doctor says

"Merry Christmas Donna" Rose says

"So what will you do with yourself?" the Doctor asks Donna

"Not getting married for starters and I'm not going to temp anymore. I'm gonna travel and see more of Planet Earth" Donna says

"You could come with us" Rose says

"No" Donna says

"Okay" the Doctor says saddened

"I can't" Donna says

"Okay" Rose says

"No but really. Everything we've done today. Do you two live your life like that?" Donna says

They both looked a little hurt.

"Not always" the Doctor says

"I think you two do and I couldn't." Donna says

"You've seen it out there. It's beautiful" Rose says

"And it's terrible. That place was burning and you were drowning them. You stood there like I

don't know. They were dieing. And you Rose. You stay with him all that time" Donna says

"Right" the Doctor says

"Tell you what though. Christmas Dinner. Come on." Donna says

The Doctor looks down to Rose.

"I can't Donna. I really would like to but it doesn't feel like Christmas." Rose says

"Am I ever going to see you two again?" Donna asked

"If we're lucky" the Doctor says

"Promises me one thing. Don't leave her. You need her and I think she needs you" Donna says

to the Doctor

"Wouldn't dream of it" the Doctor says "Thank you Donna and just be magnificent"

The Doctor heads back into the TARDIS. Rose went over and hugged Donna.

"He does need someone. I'm sorry about Lance." Rose says.

"Yeah."

"Bye Donna."

"Bye Rose" Donna says. She watches as the TARDIS demoralize up into the air.

The Doctor flies the TARDIS into the vortex. He then turns to Rose. She wraps her arms around his neck. He pulls her close.

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asks

"I'm better. I think it was the huon particles" Rose says burying her face into his neck. "Doctor, can we have a Christmas. Just the two of us when Canary Wharf isn't still looming like it is." Rose asks

"Of course." the Doctor says kissing her forehead. "You look tired. Come on. You need some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello Everyone,**

** Woo new chapter yay! First week of band camo done. Yay! Anyway here's the chapter. Probably should go finish my bio work. Nah... Oh and thanks to my lovely beta. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: TARDIS Christmas

Rose woke up groggily, and found that the side of the bed next to her was warm, yet empty. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, remembering that it was TARDIS Christmas. Rose slowly got out of bed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. She found the Doctor there, having an argument with the TARDIS.

"Why can't I make banana pancakes?" the Doctor grumbled. The TARDIS hummed in response.

"But it's for Rose and it's Christmas!" the Doctor protested. The TARDIS hummed again.

"I didn't mean to burn the kitchen!" the Doctor said defensively.

Rose, who was standing in the doorway, laughed at the memory. The Doctor turned around in surprise.

"Good morning and happy Christmas" the Doctor said, walking over to give her a hug and kiss the top of her head

"Happy Christmas to you, too," Rose said, hugging him back.

"I made tea," the Doctor said proudly, releasing Rose and showing her the pot on the table.

"Lovely!" Rose said, sitting down and pouring herself a cup. The Doctor sat across from her and huffed.

"The TARDIS won't let me make banana pancakes, however," the Doctor said, pouting slightly.

"In fairness to her, you did burn the kitchen down last time," Rose said, laughing.

"Jack was the one watching them!" the Doctor said defensively.

"And yet, it's still your fault" Rose teased, taking a sip of her tea.

There was a beeping noise and the Doctor hopped up. "The muffins are done!" the Doctor said excitedly. Rose smiled at his enthusiasm.

They both ate their breakfast of blueberry muffins, bacon, and eggs quickly. When they were done with breakfast, they went to the library. There, they would open the presents that they had left for each other, under the tree that they had cut down from December of 1880.

Rose opened a long box that looked like a wand box from 'Ollivanders' in the Harry Potter series. She found a sonic screwdriver that looked much like the Doctor's, but was pink instead of blue.

"I thought, since you are a full-time resident here and you are jeopardy friendly, that you might need one," the Doctor said, smiling.

"Thanks, Doctor," Rose said, smiling back. She clicked the button and shelf of books fell loudly. Rose blushed. "Oops."

Rose reached under the tree and grabbed a large box. She handed it to the Doctor. He discarded the ribbon and opened the box enthusiastically to find a TARDIS blue suit.

"A new suit!" the Doctor said, happy as a kid in a candy shop.

"I like your pinstripe suit, but the TARDIS and I thought you might want another one. There's also a new pair of red converse," Rose informed him.

The Doctor shook off his pinstriped jacket and shrugged on the blue suit jacket. "It fits! I quite like this!" the Doctor said happily. He grabbed a box and handed it to Rose. She opened it, and found a jean jacket.

"You've got a sonic, you need a jacket to put it in," the Doctor said with a grin. "The pockets are bigger on the inside, too."

She put the jacket on over her nightgown. She picked up her sonic screwdriver and slipped it in the inside pocket.

"I love it!" Rose said, grinning.

They finished opening presents. The Doctor surprised Rose with a trip to go to 1840 for a Christmas night ball. Rose dressed in a TARDIS blue dress and the Doctor in his black dress suit and tie. They didn't get back to the TARDIS until roughly one the next morning. They were, however, chased back, since they couldn't stay out of trouble long. The host figured out that they had snuck in and him and a couple of his security guards chased the Doctor and Rose back to the TARDIS. They found it very amusing, and were almost caught because they were laughing so hard.

* * *

Sarah Jane Smith was doing dishes when K9 came into the kitchen.

"TARDIS detected," K9 informed her. They heard the TARDIS materialize on the corner of the street. Sarah Jane ran to the door to find Rose and the Doctor walking down the street to her house.

"Hello, Sarah," Rose said happily when they get to her door.

"Come inside. The kettles on." Sarah Jane said, leading them inside to the living room. "You two are alright!" she said, hugging the Doctor, then Rose. They sat down on the couch. "I thought you were dead, Rose!"

"Oh, yes, we left you on the list of the dead, didn't we?" the Doctor said slowly, remembering

"Yeah," Rose said in a low voice.

"Well, you guys scared me to death!" Sarah Jane said, annoyed.

"I'm okay,though. We left my name there because there's nothing tying me home. Mickey and mum are in a parallel world. They can't come back," Rose explained, fighting back tears.

"Oh. Staying with him full time then?" Sarah asked softly.

"Yeah. He's all I got left," Rose said, looking down at her shoes.

"So, what brings you back to London?" Sarah asked.

"Rose wanted to visit, and she was in the mood for chips," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Ah," Sarah said. The kettle whistled. and she went off to the kitchen.

"You okay?" the Doctor asked Rose

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinkin' about mum. She's happy. That's all that matters," Rose said sadly.

Sarah Jane came back into the room with tea.

"How long has it been since Canary Wharf?" the Doctor asked.

"About 7 months. It's March now. Please tell me it wasn't you who drained the Thames!" Sarah said.

"Ah... well... I..." the Doctor stammered.

"Yes. He's the one who drained the Thames. Went all Oncoming Storm on the Racnoss!" Rose said, grinning.

"Doctor! That shut down London for a while!" Sarah scolded.

"It was either drain the Thames or let the Racnoss kill the whole planet," the Doctor said defensively.

"You drowned them!" Rose said.

"Yes and she nearly killed you,". the Doctor argued back.

"Blimey, you two. What really happened? The papers have been speculating for months," Sarah said.

"The Emperous of the Racnoss tried to revive her children by making huon particles. Donna was dosed with liquid huon for six months and was nearly eaten by the Racnoss. The huon particles were extracted from Donna and Lance, her lying fiancé He was eaten by the Racnoss. I saved Donna and Rose," the Doctor explained.

"Oh. What do you mean when she almost killed Rose?" Sarah asked, alarmed.

"She was causing Rose pain. It knocked Rose unconscious," the Doctor said, anger filling his voice.

They finished their tea and spent some more time talking. The Doctor and Rose left not long after, receiving a distress call from the hospital about plasmic coils.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so hello people. Sorry this is late. My beta had some family matters. So anyway hope you like it. Please Review.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Smiths and Jones

Rose woke up in a hospital bed. Dazed, it took her a moment to remember why she was there. The Doctor, who had curled up in a chair next to her bed, moved to see her as she woke up. He grinned, and she smiled back.

"Morning, Rose!" the Doctor said cheerfully.

"Morning, Doctor," Rose mumbled, sitting up.

Rose slowly got up and went to the bathroom, brushing her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror, surprised at what she saw. She looked 22 but her eyes looked older - she felt older. She remembered her mom's words just before Canary Wharf.

"She's not Rose Tyler anymore. She's not even human."

Rose shuddered, brushing away the thoughts, and then she left the bathroom. She reached for the door handle, jolting back when it shocked her. "Ouch!" she whined, reminding herself to tell the Doctor.

Rose laid back down, and it wasn't long before the Doctor came back from exploring.

"Are you alright, Rose?" the Doctor asked immediately sitting down on the bed.

"Just...miss Mum. That's all," Rose said quietly. The Doctor reached for her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Rose sighed and then continued on to tell the Doctor about the door. "On the way out of the bathroom, the door shocked me."

"Like static?" he questioned, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Okay. That leads us somewhere. Still don't know what those plasma coils are though," the Doctor said, just as the group of medical students came around.

"Now. Hello, Mrs. Smith, how are you?" the instructor asked as the Doctor slide off the bed and sat in the chair.

"Oh, not so bad. Been better, been worse," Rose answered easily.

"Rose Smith, admitted yesterday, with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find?" the instructor continued.

A dark skinned young woman stepped around the bed to Rose's left side, giving the Doctor a sidelong glance.

"It wasn't very smart, then, Mr. Smith, wandering around outside while your wife was here sick," the medical student said with a slight smile. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, confused.

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor asked

"On Chancellor's Street. This morning, you came up to me and took your tie off," Jones said, putting a stethoscope to Rose's chest.

"Really? What I'd do that for?" the Doctor asked, surprised.

"I don't know. You just did."

"Wasn't me," the Doctor replied with a shrug. "Ask the nurses. I've been here with Rose."

"That's weird," Jones said, frowning. "Do you have a brother?"

"No. Not anymore. It's just me and Rose," the Doctor responded, tight-lipped.

"As time grows on, I grow ever more weary, Miss Jones," the instructor snapped.

"Right, sorry," Jones apologized, blushing.

Jones put the stethoscope over Rose's heart, and then her stomach.

"Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" the instructor asked sarcastically.

"No. I don't know. She could be pregnant," Jones said, dazed.

"Trust me, I'm not" Rose said quickly.

"You know that not using the proper -" Jones was cut off when Rose spoke up again.

"I can't have kids," Rose snapped, playing with her nail. She looked down, fighting back tears. The Doctor looked over at Rose, surprised. Jones gave her a similar look, although slightly more sympathetic.

"You have failed to look at the patient's charts," the instructor reminded her, picking up the clipboard at the end of Rose's bed. He dropped it when it shocked him.

"That happend to me this morning," Jones quickly put in.

"Same thing, on the door handle," another medical students said eagerly.

"And me, on the lift," another added. Rose looked over at the Doctor.

"That should be expected," the instructor said breezily, picking up the clipboard again. "We are expecting a thunderstorm and lighting is a form of static electricity as proved by..." The group of medical students are silent.

"Benjamin Franklin," the Doctor finally answered.

"Correct," the instructor said, surprised.

"Ah, our mate Ben. That was a day and a half! I got rope burns off that kit and we got socked. Do you remember that, Rose?" the Doctor said with a smile.

"How can I forget?" Rose replied, grinning at the Doctor.

"And then I got electrocuted," the Doctor continued with a shrug.

Rose laughed. "You scared me half to death for that!"

"Moving on," the instructor said slowly, turning around. He then whispered to another student, "And perhaps a visit from psychiatric."

Rose and the Doctor continued laughing, beaming at each other. Jones smiled at them as she left.

Their laughter died slowly, and a few moments later the Doctor asked her the question she knew was coming.

"What did you mean, you can't have kids?" the Doctor asked gently.

"When I was a teenager, my doctor said it was unlikely I could ever have kids, and if I wanted them, I'd need treatments," Rose murmured. "And in the lifestyle we have, having kids wouldn't be safe, would it?"

"Oh," the Doctor said, blushing. "I'm going to look around again. You'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rose said with a smile. He stood up and kissed her forehead before leaving. Rose turned her attention to window. The medical instructor was right - there was one hell of a storm. She watched the rain fall down. It wasn't long before she noticed something wasn't right. The rain was going up. Rose got up from bed and walked over to window, much to a nurse's distress. There was then a blinding light, and the building shook. Rose fell to the floor and curled into a ball, covering her face and stomach instinctively. When it stopped, Rose slowly uncurled herself and stood up on shaky legs. Then, hearing her name shouted by the Doctor, she was scooped into a bear hug by a terrified Time Lord.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked eagerly, checking her for damage.

"Yeah. Probably bruised, but m'fine. But...what was that?" Rose asked, alarmed.

"H2O scoop. We're on the moon," the Doctor said grimly.

Someone screamed and all hell broke loose. The Doctor pushed Rose over to her bed and shut the curtains so she could change. He handed her her clothes - a tee shirt, jeans, and the jacket he had given her for Christmas.

"Alright, everyone back to bed!" Jones called, walking into the ward. "We've got an emergency, but we'll sort it out. It's real. It's really real. Hold on." She reached up to open a window.

"Don't," another student shrieked. "We'll lose air!"

"But they're not exactly airtight. If it was going to be sucked out, it would have happened right away, but it didn't. So how come?" Jones explained.

"Very good point," the Doctor said, sticking his head out from the curtain. "Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?"

"Martha," Jones informed him, looking at the Doctor. Rose pulled the curtain back, now dressed.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" Rose asked, then turned to the Doctor. "Do you have my sonic?"

"Yeah, Jones," Martha replied hesitantly.

He dug around his pockets, taking a moment to find it and handing it to her.

"Thank you," Rose said, turning to Martha again.

"Well then, Martha. The question is why are we still breathing?" the Doctor muttered, going over to the window.

"But we can't be!" the other student shouted

"We are, so don't waste my time," the Doctor retorted.

"Being rude," Rose mumbled, smirking.

"Is there a balcony on this floor?" the Doctor asked, ignoring Rose's comment and turning back to Martha Jones.

"Yeah, by the patients lounge," Martha answered, eager.

"Then we're going out," the Doctor said.

"Okay."

"We might die," the Doctor warned her.

"We might not," Martha countered.

"Good! Come on," the Doctor said taking Rose's hand. He glanced back at the other medical student. "Not her. She'll hold us up."

"Still being rude" Rose retorted, elbowing him.

Martha showed them to the balcony, and they pushed the doors open. They stepped out and hesitantly took a breath.

"We've got air," Martha gasped, walking over to the edge. "How does that work?"

"Just be glad it does," Rose answered. She refused to let go of the Doctor's hand as they walked over to the edge.

They looked over the edge of the balcony and onto the surface of the moon. The Earth seemed so tiny and far away.

"I've got a party tonight. My brother's 21st," Martha said, swallowing.

"You okay?" the Doctor asked, looking at Martha.

"Yeah," Martha answered, shivering.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go in?" Rose asked softly.

"No way. I mean, we could die any second, but all the same. It's beautiful," Martha breathed, in awe.

"You think?" the Doctor asked, smirking.

"Yeah. How many people get to go to the moon? And here we are!" Martha gasped.

"Standing in the Earthlight," Rose commented.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked.

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow. Rose knew immediately that he was testing her.

"Extraterrestrial. Got to be. A few years ago, I would have sounded mad, but the days...the spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, the Cyberman things," Martha said, before tensing. "I had a cousin, Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf...she never came home."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"We were there. In the battle. It was..." the Doctor trails off, clearing his throat.

"I promise you Mr and Mrs. Smith we will find a way out of this," Martha said, returning back to a professional. The Doctor smiled sheepishly.

"Thats not my name. We're not even married," the Doctor replied, swallowing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor answers.

"Me too, if I can pass my exams." Martha laughed. "What are you then, Doctor Smith?"

"No. It's just the Doctor," the Doctor mumbled, shifting.

"What, people call you the Doctor?"

"Yeah, they do," Rose answered. Martha shot her a look of disbelief.

"As far as I'm concerned, he has to earn that title. Who are you, then?" Martha asked Rose.

"Rose Tyler."

"Why'd you say it was Rose Smith?" Martha inquired, surprised.

"Because I'm on the list of the dead," Rose answered shiftily.

"How come?"

The Doctor noticed Rose's uncomfortableness, and quickly bent down to pick up a rock.

"Let's see!" the Doctor yelled as he threw it over the edge of the balcony. It hit a force field and bounced back.

"Force field. Keeping the air in," Rose murmured.

"Hold on. If that's a bubble holding us in...what happens when we run out of air?"

Neither one answered her.

"How many people are in the hospital?" the Doctor finally asked.

"Dunno, a thousand," Martha answered warily.

"A thousand people, suffocating," the Doctor hissed with the voice of the Oncoming Storm.

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha demanded angrily. It wasn't long after that they heard spaceships overhead.

"Heads up. Ask them yourself," the Doctor said through tight lips.

They watched as cylinder-shaped spaceships landed just outside the hospital. When they land, aliens started to march out of the bottom.

"Aliens. Real proper aliens," Martha said in shock.

"Judoon," the Doctor said darkly.

* * *

**So that's the chapter hope you like it. Please Review. thanks :)**


End file.
